WMHS 10 year reunion
by Slushie-Facial1
Summary: It has been 10 years since the Glee kids have graduated. What are they all up to? Please leave reviews.
1. Finn and Rachel

**Okay so I have never written anything for FanFiction before so go easy on me :) Its only short but if people think its any good I will add other chapters to it :) **

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you got everything babe?"<em> shouted Finn, trying to hurry his wife up.

"_Finn, if you rush me there is a chance I might forget something, and you know what I am like if don't have everything I need"_ Replied Rachel in a patient tone.

Finn and Rachel were on their way to the WMHS 10 year reunion. They were both excited and nervous to see all of their high school friends again.

Rachel and Finn have been married for 8 months now. Artie was their best man; Mercedes was one of the bridesmaids along with Beth Rachel's step sister. It was a beautiful wedding in New York City, perfect just like Rachel had always imagined it.

The couple had only really kept in contact with Artie and Mercedes since graduation in 2012. Everyone went their own ways and hardly ever spoke to each other. They were eager to get going, both wondering who is with who and if anyone has dramatically changed since they were 18. As the time to leave grew closer Rachel began to get nervous.

"_Finn, I never thought I would say this, but I'm nervous"_ Rachel said leaning in towards Finn.

Finn wrapped his lanky arms around her tiny waist and said _"I love you with all my heart so trust me when I say you have nothing to be nervous about, everyone is going to love you!"_

Rachel stood in the door way wrapped tightly in Finn's arms and thought about what Finn said.

"_I know you love me babe, but so much has changed since we were in senior year! I mean for all I know Quinn could be married with 3 kids by now! That's a lot of change for 10 years. What happens if I'm not as good as them? "_

Finn kissed Rachel on her forehead, held her hand and said "_You are the most amazing girl in my eyes! If you keep working yourself up about this we will never get going! I think we should get out the front door and just go before we change our minds!"_

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and whispered into his ear "_You are the most amazing man in this world; I would be nothing without you." _

Finn stroked the side of her face and reassured her it was all going to be ok. Rachel finished packing her bags, double checking she had everything she needed. She then walked down the stairs into the living room where Finn was waiting for her with the biggest smile on his face. She then began to feel a rush of excitement; she really wanted to see Lauren and Tina again.

They both grabbed their bags and walked out the front door ready to leave for the airport.


	2. Quinn and Sam  Noah and Lauren

****So I have decided to do brief back stories on each of the characters because I have already done it for Finn/Rachel so I thought I should do it for all of them :) Once again I am new at this so go easy on me :) ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Quinn and Sam<strong>**

"_Mom! Logan stole my doll again_" Shouted a small voice from an upstairs bedroom

"_Logan give Sophie her doll back right now or I will be sending daddy up_" Quinn replied in a stern but friendly voice

"_You heard your mother!"_ added Sam coming up behind Quinn giving her a surprise hug "I love you" he whispered into her ear.

Quinn and Sam got back together during college; even though they had broken up in high school they had always had feelings for each other. They have been married for three years now and could not be happier. Quinn and Sam never left Lima and they now live in a picture perfect house with a big beautiful front yard full of pink roses, just as Quinn had always wanted.

Two years before they got married they had their first child five year old Sophie Grace. She is tiny just like Quinn with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Shortly after they married, Quinn gave birth to their second child three year old Logan Samuel. Like Sophie, Logan has blonde hair and blue eyes but is already very tall for his age.

Quinn and Sam were very excited for the ten year reunion; they really wanted to see everyone again.

"I wonder what Rachel ended up doing" Sam asked Quinn as he swept her up into a giant hug

"Probably something to do with singing" Quinn replied kissing Sam on the lips "I can't wait to show you off to everyone, you have changed so much since high school" she added

"Well I can't wait to show off my beautiful wife and kids to everyone either" he smiled leaning in closer to Quinn _"You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me" _he added kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too" she replied returning the kiss before being interrupted by her daughter.

"_Mommy when are we going to leave?"_ Sophie interrupted sweetly

"_Well_ _if you and Logan put your shoes on we can leave very soon_!" Quinn replied with a smile

"_You ready?"_ Sam asked Quinn holding her hand

"Sure am" she replied excitedly

Sophie ran up stairs and put her shoes on. The couple grabbed their things and put the children in the car, excited to get to the reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah and Lauren. <strong>

"_Turn that down would you!"_ Shouted Puck to his daughter who was blasting music in the lounge room

"_I like it loud dad!"_ the little girl shouted back

"It's no good for your ears baby" Replied Lauren in a calm voice

"_BUT I WANT IT LIKE THIS I DONT CARE ABOUT MY EARS!"_ The little girl screamed back at her parents

"_You are far too much like your father"_ Lauren said walking into the room turning the stereo right down

"HEY!" the girl screeched

Lauren and Noah stayed together after high school. Noah 'Puck' became a car mechanic whilst Lauren stayed at home to take care of their six year old daughter Tiara-Jade 'T.J'. They are not married or even engaged but they live together in a small house by the beach in California. They are a very mixed up family with T.J being good at both music and Laurens favourite sport wrestling.

Puck had not stayed in contact with anyone from high school he just wanted to get the hell out of the place. He has spoken to Quinn a few times but apart from that he has not heard from any of them in ten years. Lauren has a very similar story she had only spoken to Mercedes and Quinn since school ended.

Lauren was excited for the reunion she was wanted to see all of her old friends again, Puck felt differently. He was hesitant to go he did not enjoy school and was trying to clear any memories that he had of it, but he wanted to go to make Lauren happy.

"_I know you don't want to go babe, but it won't be that bad"_ Lauren said with her hand on Pucks shoulder "_You will get to see Finn again"_ she added

"_I hated school; I don't want to go back to the place! Il go for you though"_ he said fiddling around with his mobile phone

"_We can show everyone our little T.J"_ she added proudly

"_Yea I know, she better not be a little shit in front of everyone"_ he replied hitting his phone against the table "Piece of crap won't work!" he added.

"_Puck calm down! I can tell that you are nervous it will all be fine. T.J will be on her best behaviour let's just get to the airport before you break anything_" Lauren said reassuringly

The couple managed to wrestle T.J into the car and put all of their bags in the back. Puck took a deep breath and began to drive off towards the airport.


End file.
